Everybody Loves Fuji
by yukuro
Summary: On his birthday, Fuji Syusuke gets a little more love than he wanted. More people love him than he thinks...and I do mean everybody loves Fuji... xDD Will he get a certain captain of his dreams?


            Everybody Loves Fuji

                        by: yukuro

            Every four years, there would be one extra day of the year, February 29th. It was a rare, maybe even unusual, day for slightly even unusual people with the fortune, or unfortune, to be born on that day. Fuji Syusuke happened to be one of the people born on that day. He also happened to be a _slightly_ unusual person. Just slightly, of course.

            Fuji woke up early, as usual, Sunday morning with a sleepy expression to the beeping of his alarm clock. Rubbing his eyes with his left hand, the blue eyed boy sat up, shaking the sleep out of him at once. He squinted at the ceiling with a displeased look. Slowly, a sleepy smile spread across his face as he stepped out of his bed.

"Just a dream? Interesting…" he muttered to himself. Standing up to stretch, Fuji smirked at the mirror. "Today is the twenty-ninth. Something interesting will be happening today."

            Remembering that he had Regulars' training with the others, Fuji quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth before going down the stairs with his tennis bag over his shoulder and a set smile. Descending the stairs into a quiet lower house, Fuji looked around for signs of his parents and sister. Finally deciding that he was alone, he stepped into the kitchen.

            "Morning, aniki."

            Blinking in surprise, the already smiling boy felt his smiling widening significantly. "Yuuta," he said with a pleasant expression. "I didn't know you came home for the weekend."

            "Of course I did," Yuuta said briskly, absent-mindedly moving about the kitchen with a spatula in hand. For some reason, the older boy suddenly felt as if his younger brother was like his housewife. "Today is my important aniki's birthday, after all. How could I not have come home?"

            The blue eyed boy smiled at the younger boy's back. He was surprised and pleased, above all, yet a hint of suspicion was twitching in his mind. "Ah, Yuuta…you remembered my birthday! …did you just call me your 'important aniki?'"

            "Yes, because that's exactly what you are to me, aniki," Yuuta chirped cheerfully, turning around to reveal a table full of food. "I made you breakfast since kaa-san left early with nee-san. Eat up, aniki."

            The older brother froze for a moment, smile still in place while his eye twitched. Something interesting indeed was happening today. At first, the blue  eyed boy noticed it uncharacteristic for Yuuta to call him something so…intimate. Of course, it was noticeably odd also for Yuuta to be standing in the kitchen with a wide smile, wearing an apron while announcing he had made breakfast for his brother. Not that Fuji Syusuke minded that much. It was just…a bit strange…

            Placing his tennis bag on the floor cautiously, the older boy slowly took a seat at the table. "Yuuta," he said in his soft, pleasant voice, "if you don't mind me asking…why are you wearing an apron?"

            "Because I must look cute for aniki."

            …now there was definitely something rather disturbingly wrong with the world.

            "Itadakimasu." Smiling politely, the blue eyed boy ate silently, smile still plastered on his face. He didn't mind his cute little brother acting up. It was actually rather nice to have the younger boy treat him with such warm affection. It nostalgically reminded the blue eyed boy of their younger years.

            "I love you, aniki!"

            The sudden outburst almost made the light haired boy choke on his food. Luckily, he had smooth reflexes. He was just about to turn around to smile at his brother when Yuuta suddenly decided it was a wonderful idea to fling himself into his older brother's arms.

            Blue eyes widened in surprise and the hand holding his chopsticks started to twitch. "Now, now, Yuuta," the blue eyed boy began slowly, placing his chopsticks down to pat his brother's back slightly awkwardly with a small smile. "I'm very glad to hear this, but don't you think that sud—"

            The older boy was instantly silenced with a kiss from his brother sprawled across his legs, causing the chair to tip over. The older boy's mind spun wildly. _What in the…?!_ He didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings by kicking him away like he would do to someone else, so instead the older boy awkwardly poked the boy's sides. Muffled by the kiss, the blue eyed boy exclaimed the best he could, "Wuuba…!"

            "We must never be apart anymore, aniki!" Yuuta declared firmly and dramatically, pulling his lips away. It apparently didn't occur to him to stop sitting on his brother. "Yes, we belong together! Let's go on a date today!"

            "Aa…Yuuta…" the shorter boy pinned to the ground started with a twitching eye. He wondered if this was some kind of practical joke and the younger boy was cracking up on the inside. Unfortunately for the tensai, Yuuta stared down at him with a determined look. "Yuuta, you're my brother and I love you, bu—"

            "I love you too, aniki!"

            For some reason, Fuji Syusuke suddenly wanted to tear his hair out. Hn. He wondered what _that_ reason could be. Just as he opened his mouth to explain to the younger boy that his idea was a _bit_…crazy, the doorbell rang and successfully interrupted him.

            "I'll get it," Yuuta said, jumping to his feet as he raced to the door. Seizing the opportunity, the blue eyed boy crawled to his tennis bag and slung it over his shoulder. He kicked the chair back up, hearing Yuuta suddenly declare loudly, "Tezuka-san! I love my aniki!"

            Freezing once more, the light haired boy crept out of the kitchen towards the front door. A smile tugged at his lips despite his brother's strange behavior. He wondered what Tezuka's expression was like when Yuuta said those things to him…

            "Come back safely, aniki!" Yuuta called after his brother as the blue eyed boy grabbed Tezuka by the elbow and dashed down the sidewalk. "We must be together today!"

            "Fuji," Tezuka said slowly but sharply, "…was that your _brother_?"

            "Yes," the shorter boy answered with his smile on again. Tilting his head to the side to look up at Tezuka with an angle, he commented, "Don't mind Yuuta today, Tezuka. He's…going through puberty."

            Tezuka felt the urge to twitch, but ignored it. Clearing his throat, he shifted his bag on his shoulders as Fuji continued to pull him along. "You're late this morning."

            "Ah, sorry," Fuji apologized with a sweet smile, "I didn't know you were coming to get me. Besides, I was a bit…preoccupied this morning. Some unexpected things came up that made me late."

            Blinking when Tezuka suddenly stopped, Fuji turned slightly to look at the other boy questioningly with a smile in place. Tezuka's arm felt warm linked with his own. His heart pounded a little faster when the stoic captain looked almost shyly at him. Cheerfully, he asked, "Is something wrong, Tezuka?"

            "…Happy birthday," Tezuka muttered offhandedly, shifting his gaze away from Fuji's piercing blue eyes. His hand slowly found its way to Fuji's, twisting their fingers together. "I didn't get you a present," the taller boy apologized, looming over the smiling tensai. "But…I do like you, Fuji…"

            "Tezuka…" Fuji breathed with a widening smile. Standing up on his toes with a heavily beating heart, Fuji brought his free hand to touch the other boy's face. "I don't mind about the present. All I want is a kiss. That'll make me happy for the rest of the day. Only from you, Tezuka…"

            A faint quirk of the lips was visible from Tezuka before he gladly placed his lips over the shorter boy's. It was a long and sweet kiss, and both felt each other smiling softly into it. Fuji pulled away first, only for lack of air. He felt his dizzy smile instantly returning as Tezuka leaned over to nip at his neck. "Tezuka…"

            Thud.

            Again some annoying sound disturbed him. Looking over Tezuka's shoulder, Fuji saw Kaidoh staring at them with his jaw dropped open and tennis bag at his feet. Apparently, the second year had been jogging around the corner to meet up for their weekend practice. Tezuka stiffened and turned to face the shocked boy behind them.

            Before either of the two third years could say anything, Kaidoh directed his gaze to Tezuka and uncharacteristically burst into tears, pointing a shaking finger at his captain. "That's not fair, Buchou! I love Fuji-senpai more than anyone else in the world! You just got to him first! Ssss…Fuji-senpai can't accept my love anymore!"

            Tezuka and Fuji stood immobile as Kaidoh hastily picked up his bag and dashed around the corner with loud sobs and hissing in between that could have woken the neighbors from the next street. Tezuka merely raised an eyebrow while Fuji's smile froze with a kind of displeasing shock.

"That was…" Fuji said slowly, with a quavering smile, "aa…unexpected."

            The tall boy standing next to him would have rolled his eyes if he was not Tezuka Kunimitsu, the well respected captain of Seigaku's tennis team. Hands still linked together, the taller boy pulled Fuji along forward. "We've still got tennis practice this morning," he reminded the awkwardly smiling Fuji. "I can't let you off just because it's your birthday."

            Simply chuckling in reply, Fuji jogged lightly until he was side by side with his captain. Standing next to Tezuka made him forget about the other weird things that had happened today…

            Amazingly, Tezuka and Fuji were able to make it to practice on time despite their dawdling. They had managed to show up and still have everything seem perfectly normal. Though the other Regulars did find it a bit odd when Kaidoh showed up late to practice with a kind of pitiful sobbing face on.

Fuji was in a good mood that morning ever since Tezuka had given him his "present." Humming cheerfully, he set his bag down on a bench in the clubroom. He turned to look over his shoulder when he heard the door open. Smiling, Fuji greeted his teammate, "Good morning, Taka-san."

            "G-Good morning, Fuji," Kawamura stuttered, his face flushing oddly. He approached the shorter boy to stand awkwardly beside him. "Ah…I heard from Inui that it's your birthday today."

            "That's right," Fuji said carelessly, picking up his racket. He turned towards the taller boy, tilting his head to the side slightly. Smiling sweetly, he said, "I'll have to remember to thank Inui for remembering my birthday then."

            "Ah! I have something very important to tell you!" Kawamura suddenly exclaimed, eyes widening. The way his attitude so quickly changed made it seem as if someone had just hit him with a bat. Grasping Fuji's slim hands as the boy frowned slightly in confusion, Kawamura brought his face closer and exclaimed loudly, "I love you, Fuji! Please be my wife!"

            "…"

            The shorter boy's smile twitched as he managed to slip his left hand out of his teammate's grasp. "Taka-san, this is a bit awkward…" Awkward seemed to be the word of the day. Fuji silently wondered if things could get any weirder. "You're a very good friend to me, and I appreciate you…"

            "My heart is burning for you!" the taller boy continued to exclaim, his hand tightly clutching the handle of Fuji's racket. He followed the blue eyed boy as he backed away with a stiff smile. Of course, it didn't help the situation much when Fuji backed into the bench and fell onto it. "You'd make the perfect wife, Fujiko-chan!"

            Fuji felt his blue eyes snap open when his lips were assaulted, uninvited, for the second time that morning. He was unable to move his arms since his taller teammate was crushing him to the bench. What was it with all the love confessions?! Turning his face to the side so that Kawamura was kissing his cheek, Fuji said sharply, "Taka-san…"

            "I love you the most, Fuji!" Kawamura ranted on, unzipping Fuji's Regular jacket in the process. "I'm BURNING for you, Fuji! COME ON, BABY! I'll show you that I love you!"

            "Taka-san, this is really inappropriate!" Fuji just managed to call out before his lips were covered again. His blue eyes narrowed when he discovered his hands were being pinned above his head. Kicking his leg up, the slim boy hooked the legs of the boy on top of him and rolled them both to the ground. By then, his shirt was half off.

            "Anyway Echizen, as I was saying—F-Fuji-senpai!"

            Hastily crawling away from Kawamura, Fuji stood up to smile gratefully at his gaping kohai in the doorway. Momoshiro stood with his mouth open while Echizen spilled the Ponta he was trying to drink down the front of his shirt with wide eyes. Kaidoh, who stood closely behind him, suddenly burst out into tears again and ran away sobbing.

            "Oi…what's going on in here?" Momoshiro asked, stepping into the clubroom with a raised eyebrow. Echizen was now in the doorway mumbling in annoyance about the spilled Ponta on his shirt. "Are you alright, Fuji-senpai? Taka-san?"

            "I think I see Kawamura-senpai's problem," Echizen said from behind his senpai, walking in to take Fuji's racket out of the other third year's hand. Setting the racket down on Fuji's bag, the first year dumped his empty can in the trash can and let his eyes travel from each of his senpai to the next.

            "I'll still love you, Fuji!" Kawamura called out as Momoshiro ushered him out of the clubroom.

            After shutting the door, Momoshiro returned to Echizen's side with an amused look on his face. "So what was that all about, Fuji-senpai?" he questioned the older boy with a lopsided grin. Blinking in realization, he asked, "You and Kawamura-senpai weren't going to…were you?"

            "Of course not," Fuji said smoothly, going to his bag to retrieve his racket again. He flashed a weary smile at the two younger boys. "Don't think so lowly of your senpai."

           "That's good, Fuji-senpai," Momoshiro said quickly without a blink. Breaking out in a wide smile, he jumped and attached himself to the shorter boy, knocking them both to the ground. "Now you and me do _that_!"

            "What do you think you're doing?!" Fuji demanded as he was once again knocked flat to the ground with hands roaming his body. "Get off of me right now, Momo."

            "No, but I love you, Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro squealed in a girlish way, giggling as he tugged on the buttons at the top of Fuji's regular shirt. He pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it so that it landed on Echizen's hat. "You're so cute, Fuji-senpai! Kawamura-senpai can't really satisfy you can he? I just really want to—! Ite! Watch it, Echizen! What'd you do that for?!"

           The first year had just served a ball directly at Momoshiro's head. His lips were set in a firm frown, his large golden eyes narrowed. "I did that because Momo-senpai is a pervert! Stop hitting on Fuji-senpai!"

            _Well,_ Fuji thought to himself with a bit of relief. _Nice to know at least someone isn't going to suddenly declare their love for me._

            "You just think you're superior because you're a year older than me!" Echizen continued angrily, pointing his red tennis racket at Momoshiro's face. "Well, I'll have _you_ know that _I_ can get Fuji-senpai to do _that_ with me too! I deserve Fuji-senpai more than you do, Momo-senpai!"

            _…I guess not,_ Fuji thought dryly as the two younger boys glared icily at each other. Unfortunately for him, he was still immobile since Momoshiro was sitting on the lower half of his body.

            "I'm closer to Fuji-senpai's age than you are! That makes it less illegal!" Momoshiro shot at the shorter boy, sticking his tongue out. "Besides, you don't know the first thing about _that_!"

            "I do so know about _that_!" Echizen shouted back hotly, eyes flashing. "And being a little older doesn't make it any less illegal than it already is, Momo-senpai! It's only one year! Besides, I'm cuter than you!"

            "You are not!" Momoshiro argued, pulling down on Echizen's hat.

            "I am so! Fuji-senpai deserves someone cute!" the younger boy exclaimed, adjusting his hat.

            "He also deserve someone whose face he can actually see when they do _that_!" Momoshiro exclaimed in reply, poking the younger boy's cheek. With all their arguing, the two hadn't noticed that Fuji managed to wriggle out from Momoshiro's weight and was creeping towards the door.

            "Well Fuji-senpai wouldn't even want to look at your face," Echizen said firmly, swatting Momoshiro's hand away from his face.

            "This is stupid!" Momoshiro shouted in frustration. "And I'm losing time! Agh! Fine, Echizen! How about a threesome?!"

            The twist of the doorknob made both younger boys snap their heads towards the door. Fuji was pulling his shirt in over his head with one hand and had the other on the doorknob. So close to escape…!

            "Fuuuuuuuji-senpaaaaaai!" Momoshiro wailed, jumping to his feet. "Lets be a threesome! It's more fun with more people!"

            Fuji's smile seemed to have vanished for the rest of the day. Quickly, he threw the door open and dashed out, putting his shirt all the way as he ran. _What the hell's gotten into everyone today?!_ The tennis courts would be too obvious, Fuji thought to himself. He quickly made a turn and hid behind the water fountain. Peeking up from behind it, he sighed in relief when a skipping Momoshiro went in the opposite direction and Echizen close behind with his tennis racket and a few balls threateningly in his hands.

            Taking a deep breath, the blue eyed boy closed his eyes and leaned back against the water fountain. What an interesting day. He had been harassed by his teammates and his brother four to five times already, and only one of which he had actually appreciated. That would be Tezuka, of course. The very thought of a threesome with Momoshiro and Echizen made his eye twitch.

            "Fuji," a calm voice said, causing blue eyes to snap open dangerously. "This is the first time I've seen you hiding from someone before. This could be interesting data."

            "Inui," Fuji recognized with clenched teeth. He looked up and sure enough, Inui loomed over him with his green notebook in hand, blocking the sun for Fuji. "You….you're not going to confess your love to me too are you?"

            "Confess my love…?" the tall third year frowned and chuckled, relieving Fuji greatly. Inui smirked and bent down to his knees, eye-level with Fuji, who was still sitting on the ground, propped up by the water fountain. Smirk widening slightly, Inui lowered his glasses on his nose slightly and let his sharp eyes devour Fuji's surprised expression. "I don't need to confess, Fuji. My love for you is now 100% obvious. Ah…or it will be after I collect some data on you about your skills outside of tennis. That's what I'm interested in…"

            Groaning inwardly, Fuji moved out of the way at the very last minute so that Inui kissed the water fountain. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and ran off again with Inui calling after him, "I know where you can run, my dearest! I'll meet you there so that we may engage in…healthy activities!"

            This made Fuji instantly freeze in his tracks and sharply turn to the tennis courts. He quickly sat down on the bench where he could keep an eye on everyone. He had no idea what was going on with them, nor did he really care. All he really wanted now was to grab his tennis racket and randomly whack every and anyone that tried to cross him.

            "Hoi, hoi! Fuji!" Kikumaru called out cheerfully, bouncing over to his best friend. He beamed when Fuji managed a small smile of relief up at him. Sitting down next to the light haired boy, Kikumaru grinned at the sky, swinging his feet. "I haven't seen you all morning, nya! Fuji, you weren't avoiding me on purpose were you?"

            "Of course not, Eiji," Fuji replied softly. He was still a bit edgy, but he figured he could trust his best friend. Especially since there was another certain green-eyed boy that suited the redhead much better than he did. "I was just a bit busy with the other Regulars…"

Frowning slightly, Kikumaru lifted his hand and poked Fuji's cheek. "Too busy for your best friend now? Unya! Fuji, Fuji!" The redhead tugged slightly on the other boy's arm. "You've got to help me with something!"

            "What is it?" Fuji asked tiredly, a weary smile on his face. His lips suddenly curved into a smirk and his eyebrows raised. "Need my advice for something? Someone you like, for instance?"

           "Ah…" Kikumaru's dark blue eyes widened as his cheeks tinted slightly with color. Embarrassed, the redhead swung his feet back and forth again, staring down at the ground. His eyes sneaked up to glance nervously at Oishi. "A-ah, kind of…"

            "You can tell me," Fuji said, noting the redhead's glances at Oishi. He sighed mentally with relief. _At least Eiji won't be confessing to me,_ Fuji thought with much relief. "What kind of situation are you in?"

            "W-Well…" the redhead began nervously, shifting his weight from left to right. "There's this person I really like… I don't know if they'll feel the same though. S-since we're really good friends and all. We've even played doubles together, nya! But… I'm afraid to tell that person." Kikumaru's blue eyes pooled with distress. "Because I think that the person…already likes someone else…"

            "You shouldn't be worried about something like that," Fuji said with a smile as he reached out to pat his friend's back lightly. "This person you like is sure to like you as well, Eiji. You're cute and cheerful. Oishi's perfect for you."

            Dark blue eyes blinked in confusion. Kikumaru's frown deepened slightly. Slowly, he turned to look at his best friend with flushed cheeks. "I…I wasn't talking about Oishi…"

            Surprised, Fuji's eyebrows furrowed as he examined his friend's face. If it wasn't Oishi, he had no idea who else the person Kikumaru could like. "Not Oishi? Then who were you talking about, Eiji?"

            "You," Kikumaru admitted with sorrowful blue eyes. Invisible tears welled up in his large eyes. "You hate me, don't you, Fuji? I knew I shouldn't have said anything. But…but… Fuuuuuuuji! I love you, nya!"

            Feeling the twitch in his eye acting up again, Fuji's smile froze and shattered. _What's going on here?!_ "Eiji," he began slowly, doing his best not to provoke the boy to tears. Fuji wondered how many times he would have to make the "You're-my-friend-but-I-don't-love-you" speech today. "You _are_ very important to me. You're my best friend and I of course I like you very much, but I don't think…"

            "Oh please, Fuji," Kikumaru suddenly cried, throwing his arms around the other boy. He stared at his friend with tearful eyes. "It hurts so much! Won't you…? Just once? Let me do you…"

            "This isn't a good idea!" Fuji exclaimed, starting to panic slightly. Of all people, Kikumaru was one of the few people he wanted least to hurt. This didn't exactly come handy in this situation, where his friend was currently laying on top if him and kissing him while tugging at his shirt.

            The next few moments seemed to pass excruciatingly slow. Fuji had never felt so panicked before. It was probably partly due to the fact that he was about to be raped by his best friend on a bench by their school tennis courts, the light haired boy noted dryly. Luckily, a slightly quavering voice called out, "Eiji?!"

            Kikumaru's eyes instantly snapped open and he quickly pulled off of Fuji with bright cheeks. "O-Oishi…"

            Fuji quickly scooted away from his friend a little ways, pulling his shirt back on. _Note to self: spare Oishi from the next plot with Inui's juice._ Edging towards the end of the bench, Fuji let his eyes shift back and forth between the Golden Pair. He silently wondered what would happen. Of course, that didn't stop him from edging away.

            "I…I can't believe you'd do this to me, Eiji," Oishi said sadly, his green eyes filled with a sorrowful emotion. "Even after I confessed how I felt to you, you would still betray me…"

            "I'm sorry, Oishi!" Kikumaru exclaimed, more tears welling up in his eyes. "I didn't want to betray you, but I felt too strongly for Fuji! I couldn't help it! Please forgive me! I…I still want us to be the Golden Pair!"

            Unsure of what exactly to do, Fuji continued to observe them. He was afraid that at some point Oishi would actually go beserk and hit the redhead. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Fuji thought with much annoyance. Standing up, he moved over to pat Oishi's shoulder awkwardly. "Don't blame Eiji, Oishi. He's not being himself today. I'm sure you two can work out your problems and make up. Really, you two are perfect for each other."

            The Golden Pair turned to stare at Fuji with confused expressions. Kikumaru rubbed the back of his neck while Oishi flushed slightly. The green eyed boy asked, suddenly embarrassed, "What are you talking about, Fuji?"

            "You…You're mad at Eiji, aren't you?" Fuji said slowly. He secretly thought he should probably just shut up and leave the matter, but unfortunately, his meddling nature had already gotten him too deep into the situation. "For kissing me? I still think you two will be fine. You're a good couple."

            "Eh…" Oishi began awkwardly, twisting his fingers together with a bright red face. "Fuji… I…I mean, I'm not mad at Eiji because he was 'cheating' on me. I… Eiji isn't the one I love! It's you, Fuji! I love you, Fuji!"

            Taking a step back, Fuji's blue eyes widened. _This has got to be a nightmare!_ Without a second thought, he turned heels and ran away from the pair, ready to scream. Behind him, he could hear the Golden Pair's voices.

            "Fuji!"

            "Oishi! You scared him away! Now we'll never know who he really loves!"

            "Let's go after him and ask!"

            Hearing this, Fuji twitched and ran even faster. Apparently, he tried to reassure himself, all the Regulars were in on some kind of joke. Fuji didn't find it very amusing though. He would _so_ get them back.

            "Ah! Fuji-senpai! Are you leaving already?! What about our threesome?!"

            "Shut up, Momo-senpai! I won't share Fuji-senpai with you! Let's have a match _right now_!"

Well, Momoshiro and Echizen had caught up to him in front of Seigaku's gates. Fuji skidded around the corner and ran in a random direction, completely forgetting about his tennis bag still in the clubroom. He remembered he couldn't go home, since Yuuta would be…waiting for him. Fuji sweatdropped at the thought of what his brother would be planning. This distraction caused him to miss the other Regulars running towards him from the other corner.

            "Ssssss…Fuji-senpai, please accept my love!"

            "Ah, Fuji! My data told me you would be running this way."

            "Fujiko-chan! I'm BURNING for you, BABY!"

            Cursing mentally, Fuji turned again and ran forward with the Regulars on his tail, exclaiming their love for him. He had been concentrating so hard on running, he hadn't realized he had run to the street tennis courts, where more people seemed to have been waiting for him…

            "Seigaku's Fuji Syusuke-kun," Mizuki Hajime said in delight, eyes brightening as he twisted his hair in between his fingers. He smirked in glee as the blue eyed boy paused while running past the court.

            Fuji glared up the stairs at…at…well, he had forgotten the boy's—Fuji was pretty sure it was a boy, an ugly one at that, but he couldn't be sure with all the purple—name, but he annoyed Fuji already. Just as he was about to take off again, he realized the dark haired boy had suddenly pulled a whip out of nowhere and was advancing on him with a disturbing smile.

            "Fuji-san!" Tachibana An waved at him from the top of the stairs with Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji, pushing past Mizuki to get down to him. "I'm so glad I saw you," she gushed. "I wanted to tell you that—"

            "That you love me?" Fuji asked grimly, glancing over his shoulder to see if the other Regulars were approaching.

            The girl gasped in surprise. "How did you find out?!"

            "An-chan! You can't be serious!" Kamio protested loudly from the top of the stairs. "You _can't_ like that guy! Don't you know that _I'm_ the one that likes him?!"

            "…and Kamio still says that even though he knows that I've liked that guy for longer than he has and he's still shouting it around. What's his problem anyway? I'm his best friend so can't he give me a break since he knows I like that Seigaku guy too? Plus there's…"

            Fuji tuned out Ibu's rambling and took a step back as the three on the stairs descended down towards him.

            "Look! There he is!"

            The Seigaku Regulars were catching up with him. Turning on his heels, Fuji ran as fast as he could with wide eyes. _This is the worst nightmare ever!_

            "Oh, Fuji Syusuke-kun!" Mizuki called after him, waving the whip in the air. "I need to make sure you can remember my name!"

            "Fuji-san, wait!"

            Squeezing his eyes shut, Fuji ran ahead, not bothering to turn back. _AGH! I've never had a nightmare like this before! Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka…! I just want to see Tezuka!_

            "Fuji…beep, beep…"

            _Tezuka? Why…is he beeping?_

            "Fuji… Wake up…beep, beep…"

            _Tezuka…I just want to see your face…! Stop beeping…I can't concentrate on running…_

            "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

            Fuji Syusuke's eyes snapped open and sat up with a jolt. His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings. A desk, a small television, his camera lens on the shelf… Fuji sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Looking up at the mirror, he found himself smiling. "Just a dream? Interesting…"

            It didn't take long for him to scramble out of bed and quickly get dressed. He beamed at the mirror. "Today's the twenty-ninth." _Just a dream… Thank goodness… I might have killed someone if it had gone on for any longer… But then…_ Fuji's smile slowly melted into a small frown. _…then I only dreamed about Tezuka too then…_ "…Something interesting will be happening today…"

            Renewing his smile, Fuji climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen where he suddenly froze in shock. "Y…Yuuta? You came home…?"

            "Of course I did. It's your birthday after all," the younger boy said flatly, turning to frown at his older brother slightly. "Is that how you greet me from now on? Hmph."

            The older boy didn't move. Instead he continued to stare in shock at his brother with sharp blue eyes and furrowed brows. "Yuuta…" he said slowly. "Is there any…_special_ reason you're wearing an apron?"

            "Oh, because I decided to look cute for you," Yuuta said with a fake sugary smile. He snorted at his brother's shocked expression. Taping his shoulder with a spatula, Yuuta said with a grin, "Come on, aniki. I was just joking. Nee-san told me to wear it when I cook and she wouldn't leave me alone. I made you breakfast, so hurry up and eat."

            "You…aren't going to exclaim that you love me, are you?" the older brother asked with a grim smile that was beginning to hurt his face.

            "W-wah?!" Yuuta exclaimed, his face flushing slightly. "Don't be ridiculous, aniki. Just eat already."

            "I-Itadakimasu," the blue eyed boy said with a twitching smile as he ate silently. The entire time he was eating, he kept a cautious eye on the younger boy in case anything happens…

            Tired of his brother staring suspiciously at him, Yuuta frowned. "By the way," he said, frown still on his face, "I forgot to tell you. Tezuka-san came to walk with you to practice."

            Hearing this, the light haired boy stiffened visibly. Quickly, he ate the rest of the food and set the chopsticks down. "Gochisousama. Thanks for everything, Yuuta."

            Yuuta simply shook his head as he watched his brother run off. Sighing at his strange behavior, the younger boy mumbled to himself, "I don't even _want_ to know what he's up to now."

            "You're slower than usual today," Tezuka said as Fuji opened the door to beam at him.

            "I didn't know you were—…" Catching his words, Fuji's eyes widened for a moment before closing again. _I've got to prevent that from happening again._ "Tezuka, can I tell you something?"

            "What is it?" the taller boy asked, walking down the sidewalk. He glanced suspiciously at Fuji once when the shorter boy pulled him into another route rather than the one that would normally be taken. "…what are you up to?"

            "Tezuka," Fuji said with a soft smile directed at the other boy. "You know that it's my birthday, right?"

            "…yes," Tezuka answered truthfully, staring back at the shorter boy. "I didn't get you a present though, I'm sorry."

            "That's fine," the shorter boy said, his smile widening. He slowly took a step forward and hesitantly leaned against the taller boy. "I like you, Tezuka… Really…"

            The taller boy looked up at the sky for a moment before slowly lifting his hand to touch Fuji's shoulders. Holding him close, Tezuka muttered, "That's fine too."

            It was at that random time that Fuji realized he didn't have his tennis bag. What an annoying time to realize that, Fuji thought bitterly.

            "Oh," Tezuka said suddenly as if reading the other boy's mind, "I almost forgot to tell you. Momoshiro and Echizen told me you left your tennis racket bag in the clubroom. That's careless of you, Fuji."

            "…" _I'm sure I brought it back with me on Friday. I didn't go back to school yesterday, but last night… Momoshiro and Echizen…?_

            "Be more careful next time," Tezuka said softly, hand not moving from Fuji's shoulders.

            "I…"

            Thud.

            "…Kaidoh?"

            _…damn it…_

            Owattenai.

-----

**A/N:** xD ahahah. Why do I love to torture people? *kekeke* **_Otanjoubi Omedetto Gozaimasu, _****_Fuji_****_ Syusuke!_** (*holding back urge to add in –sama xD*)

But after what I just wrote, he probably wouldn't have a very happy birthday… x] fun to write though. *lol* I had to do something for Fuji's birthday since it only comes around once every four years!

(Although I had originally planned this story with Kaidoh as the main character. XDDDD now _that_ would have been interesting *imagines Kaidoh being chased by the Regulars* …wow…Tezuka… how would that work? *snicker*)

Ah! Well, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it ^^;;;

I'm really not much of a humor writer (probably due to my twisted sense of humor x] ) but hopefully this was ok. For some reason I just like humor when it comes to Tenipuri…

**Note:** _owattenai_ basically means "never ending" ^^;

Thanks for reading! ^^;; Please leave a review if you can!


End file.
